Meteorburn
Meteorburn is an ability word shared between each of the 5 civilizations. Details It is exclusive to evolution creatures. It has a variant that features on one creature, Mega Meteorburn 6. Reminder Text The common reminder text for Meteorburn reads; However, Meteorburn may also trigger under different circumstances aside of the creature with Meteorburn attacking, such as in Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard's case, when an effect of a spell is triggered. Example Cards with the Meteorburn ability |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= |-|Multicolored= Rulings *Q: How do you use the ability "Meteorburn"? **A: Meteorburn is an ability exclusive to evolution creatures. When certain requirements meet, you can put a creature under the evolution creature into your graveyard and use the ability. If there are no creatures under that evolution creature, you cannot use its Meteorburn ability. *Q: When you use the "Meteorburn" ability of a creature that has "Galaxy Vortex evolution", do you get to choose what creature under that evolution creature to put into that graveyard? **A: Yes, You get to choose the card that you want to put into your graveyard. *Q: Will the evolution creature be destroyed when there are no more cards under that creature? **A: No, even when all the cards under the evolution creature are gone, the evolution creature still stays in the battle zone. *Q: When you use the Meteorburn ability of one of your evolution creatures, you put a creature under the evolution into your graveyard. Does the creature under the evolution creature count as being destroyed? **A: No, it does not count as being destroyed. Cards under Evolution creatures are counted as cards and not creatures. As destruction only happens on creatures, you did not destroy a creature if you put a creature under that evolution creature into your graveyard. *Q: When I attempt to use an evolution creature's Meteorburn ability, the evolution creature does not have enough cards under it. What happens? **A: You cannot use the Meteorburn ability at all if you don't have enough cards under that creature. For example, if an Evolution creature needs one card to use it's Meteorburn ability, If you have less than 1 card you cannot use it. *Q: If there are two or more cards under the creature, do you decide what card you want to use for it's Meteorburn ability? **A: Yes. You can choose the card you want to use for the Meteorburn ability. *Q: "When this creature is put into your graveyard, if it is under one of your evolution creatures, you may draw a card." How do i use this ability? **A: This creature's ability triggers when the card is put into your graveyard. When it is put into your graveyard from the battle zone and it was under an evolution creature, You draw a card. *Q: I put an evolution creature with Meteorburn into the battle zone. I use the Meteorburn ability to put a card into your graveyard, and the card under the creature says "When this creature is put into your graveyard, if it is under one of your evolution creatures, you may draw a card." Does the ability trigger? **A: Yes,it triggers and you may draw a card. *Q: Does the ability trigger in other situations? **A: When cards are put into your graveyard via the effect of Supernova Black Hole Thanatos, the effect triggers. Color percentages There are a total of 44 cards with the Meteorburn ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 9/44 * = 8/44 * = 10/44 * = 11/44 * = 6/44 *Multicolored = 2/44 Category:Ability Word